


Hospitality

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been an exhausting day. John just wanted to slump in his armchair.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’d been sitting down for five minutes when the first visitor arrived.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

It had been an exhausting day. John just wanted to slump in his armchair. 

He’d been sitting down for five minutes when the first visitor arrived. 

“I wanted to thank you,” said the grateful client. “It’s not much but…” She offered a box of expensive chocolate biscuits. 

Sherlock almost snatched them from her. John grabbed them from Sherlock and stuffed them down the side of the armchair. 

“You can have them later,” he said. “I’m going to make the lady a cup of tea.” 

“Why?” asked Sherlock. 

“Because it’s _polite_ ,” said John. 

While he was making the tea, Mrs Hudson came up. It seemed only hospitable to offer her a cup too, and soon their landlady was chatting to their client.

Then Lestrade arrived to discuss a case with Sherlock. 

“No sugar in mine,” grinned Greg. 

John sighed and headed back to the kettle.

 

 

It was 11PM. Nobody showed any sign of going home. 

“Sherlock,” John whispered wearily, “it’s getting late. Everyone’s been here a very long time…” 

Sherlock stared at John, bemused and then comprehension dawned. 

He turned to the throng: “John’s going out to get Chinese for everyone.” 

There was a muddled chorus of takeaway orders in reply. 

“Right,” said Sherlock to John. “Did you get all that?” 

“Yes,” said John, and went to bed. 

(With the chocolate biscuits.)

 


End file.
